interview with the misfits 2
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: the sequal to interview with the misfits thank you L1701E for being my beta reader Hector Rameriz tries to inverview the west coast misfits (well four of them anyway) heaven help him


Hi! heres the new story I wrote thats the interview with some of the west coast misfits since you wanted to beta read it if you want I can send you the general idea of the story I am currently writing (how they meet up with Neko and Archangel)

**Disclaimer: G.I Joe, Hector Ramirez, and some of the West Coast Misfits belong to Hasbro and Marvel Comics, some of the West Coast Misfits belong to L1701E. The character of Trini Kwan belongs to Saban (RIP Thuy Trang), and Elisa Maza belongs to Disney. Like the first interview story, this is set after another story I plan to write. Sorry I couldn't get everyone in.**

Since I haven't finished the story for the West Coast Misfits here are the mutants I added for that story

Elisa Maza: Neko (able to morph into any type of feline)

Trini Kwan: Archangel (has Metallic wings that can shoot out sharp feathers like blades)

**Interview with The Misfits II: ****Malibu**** Madness!**

**Malibu**** Base**

"Why am I doing this again?" Hector Ramirez groaned, taking a sip from a flask.

"It was either this or go to Salem and try to interview the Dimera family again." Don answered. Don was Ramirez's cameraman.

"Oh yeah…" Ramirez remembered. "Most of them are in the nut house, you know. Hey, we did get good footage of that riot when the whole town jumped that Tony guy, right? I didn't know that old lady could do that with a cane, plus one lady kept claiming she was having visions." Don burst out laughing.

"Yeah she punched you out when you asked her if she knew Miss Cleo."

"Oh shut up and roll camera." Ramirez grumbled, pinching the bridge with his nose in annoyance.

"Rolling!"

"This is Hector Ramirez reporting from Malibu, California, where we will be interviewing the mutant group known as the West Coast Misfits." Ramirez mugged for the camera. _I hope this goes better than the last time. Oh well, how bad can it be?_ He mentally wondered.** (a/n: he he famous last words)** Ramirez overheard a muscular soldier with blond hair in a crew cut, clad in a green uniform and green beret, run by screaming about cat people.

"Well according to my sources…" Ramirez pointed behind him with his thumb. "He is a Joe codenamed Hardcase, and he appears to be running off screaming about insane cat people. I'm told that a few members of the West Coast Misfits should be on break. Let's go check it out."

"Get back here, ye bloody psycho!" A blonde teenage girl screamed with an Irish accent as she chased after a bluish-black colored cat. "How could ye claw up me favorite outfit?!"

"Sorry, I got bored shredding up Hardcase's clothes." The cat said as it changed back to a young woman with long dark hair and a mocha-colored skin tone, dressed in a red jacket and blue jeans. Her name was Elisa Maza, a police detective from Manhattan. "I couldn't resist. Now I know how Bronx felt. Besides, he said I sucked at detective work, and if anyone is psycho around here, it's not me."

"Here are some of the West Coast Misfits. The blonde girl is named Theresa Rourke alias Siryn. According to the information I was given, she is an Irish second-generation mutant who has a powerful sonic scream, and the dark-haired woman is Elisa Maza, also known as Neko. She is more of an honorary member, she works as a detective in the NYPD." He approached the two.

_Oh, I heard this guy was a jerk._ Theresa thought.

"Hello, my name is Hector Ramirez, and I-"

"We've heard of you." Elisa interrupted. "We've heard some…interesting things about your interview with the East Coast crew."

"Yes, it was…enlightening." Ramirez grumbled. "So, where are the other members?"

"Well, I got sick from eating some girl's cooking. So did Thunderbolt, so we stayed behind to watch the new members." Theresa replied.

"Weren't there two new members?"

"Yeah, Trini aka Archangel, whatever you want to call her, should be around here somewhere." Elisa nodded. Suddenly there was a crash.

"Hey Jabroni!" A Boston-accented voice yelled out angrily. It belonged to Kyle Wildfire, a Boston-born mutant with electrical powers who came from a family of professional wrestlers. Kyle could use electricity to fly and create electrical constructs. He could also make electrical power go where he wanted. He flew by the camera in an electrical field. Kyle was clad in a Hart Foundation t-shirt with a Boston Red Sox letterman jacket over it, and blue jeans. His blue eyes were behind a pair of blue shades, and his wild semi-long brown hair was pulled into a small ponytail, but his long bangs still were free. "It's the Thunderbolt's turn to pick the game and we're playing SmackDown vs. Raw!"

"No way!" A teenaged Asian girl shouted as she flew after Kyle. Her long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and she was clad in a yellow top, yellow wristbands, and black shorts. She flew after Kyle with the aid of a pair of gleaming metal bird-like wings. She was born Trini Kwan, a native of Angel Grove, but she was known as Archangel for her mutant powers: A pair of organic steel wings that were nearly indestructible, and could fire super-sharp metal feathers at opponents. As she shouted, she shot her sharp metal feathers at Thunderbolt. "It's _my_ turn now, and _I_ say we play Kingdom Hearts."

"That game's for wusses!" Kyle snapped, throwing bolts of lightning.

"Hey, whoa!" Ramirez screamed as he narrowly avoided getting electrical burns.

"Your wrestling games are all the same!" Trini screamed back, firing feathers at Kyle.

"HEY HEY HEY YEOW!!!!" Ramirez screamed as sharp metal feathers rained on him. "WHOO!" One grazed his butt.

"Will you two knock it off?!" Elisa snapped at the flying mutants. "There's a camera crew here wanting to interview us!"

"I need a medic." Ramirez whimpered, rubbing his butt. Kyle perked up at the mention of a camera crew.

"We're on TV?! _AWESOME!!!_" Kyle whooped as he landed next to Ramirez. He scowled at the hapless reporter. "What is your name, jabroni?"

"Oh, here we go." Elisa sighed. Ramirez puffed up his chest.

"My name is H-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!!!!" Kyle yelled in Ramirez's face, snatching the microphone. He smacked Ramirez across the mouth, causing the reporter to fall to the ground with a grunt. He turned to the camera. "Finally…the Thunderbolt IS ON TELEVISION!!! The Thunderbolt is here in Malibu, California, to let all those jabronies know that the Thunderbolt has arrived on the scene, and he is ready to layeth the smacketh down on anybody HEY!!!"

"Cool!" Trini squealed as she shoved Kyle out of the way and grabbed the mike. She started waving to the camera "Hi Kim, hey Tommy, when's the wedding?"

"HEY!" Kyle snapped.

"Shut up, Thunderbolt!" Trini snapped. "I miss you guys back in Angel Grove! I hope Zack is still on the dance floor, and I miss you too, Billy! I miss you and your fancy scientific jargon!"

"The Thunderbolt thinks your old buddies back in Lameo Grove are a bunch of jabronies! If the Thunderbolt ever sees them, he'll slap 'em all!"

"That's it!" screamed Trini as she tackled Kyle. The two started brawling.

"Why me?" muttered Theresa as she noticed that Elisa was gone. "Now where did that bloody New Yorker go HEY!!!" The Irish girl turned and saw what Elisa was doing in the background "Will ye _stop_ shredding me clothes already?!" With that said Theresa started chasing after Elisa, who had just changed into a cheetah. Ramirez woke up and noticed the fights.

"I should have just stuck with Salem." Ramirez muttered as he banged his head on the wall.

The End.


End file.
